sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Wet the Raptor (Fun Pack Friends)
Wet Yoso the Raptor is one of the main characters in the anime 'Fun Pack Friends'. He is a 13-year-old, anthropomorphic velociraptor living in an unknown dimension. He is a member of a group called the Fun Pack. Personality Wet is a confident, immature guy who loves to joke around, and laughs at anything he finds funny. He also plays pranks on the others occasionally, and flirts a lot with Alemara. Wet is very sneaky and cool, and flirts with girls, but actually has a lot of respect for them and knows when to stop. He gets extremely annoyed when a boy hurts a girl, emotionally or physically. Wet is rarely shy, and rarely takes things seriously. However, he is secretly worried that Alemara is only playing along with the flirting and doesn't really return his feelings, although he is good at hiding this fear. Wet drinks lots of water, as he is a water raptor and should technically live in the water. Wet is a smooth talker when it comes to girls, and likes going to the movies. He also likes riding his motorbike and is extremely possessive of it. Appearance Wet is a blue, bipedal velociraptor; a water raptor to be exact. He has a turquoise shirt, navy jeans, dark blue eyes with matching shoes and spiky hair. He is 105cm high. Concept Wet, along with Fire and Headache, were originally triplets, although now they are only egg triplets (their eggs were laid at the same time, but hatched different years) Powers and abilities Wet has the ability to control water and shoot water out of his mouth and hands. History Wet was second born in the Element Family. Although they originally weren't known by any particaular last name in the series, their last name was later stated to be Yoso (japanese for element). Wet is also an 8th grade student at Emerald Mountain Middle School. Strengths Skilled cyclist Wet is very skilled at riding a motorbike, and even enters motorbike contests. Ladies man Wet often flirts with girls, although he mainly flirts with Alemara the most. Skilled Swimmer Wet is a very good swimmer. Humour Wet jokes around a lot and teases people about their crushes. Confidence Wet is easily the most confident character in the Fun Pack (possibly along with Tamalex, Mac and Puff) Weaknesses Maturity Like Pencil, Wet is very immature and laughs at anything he finds funny. Egotistical Wet also thinks very highly of himself, but does value others. Prankster Wet pranks his friends a lot, which annoys them. Balance Wet is very weak to earthquakes and falls over easily whenever there is one. Relationships Family Fire Fire and Wet are brothers and they contrast in personality, with Wet being flirty and confident and Fire being shy and withdrawn, and Wet does tease and sometimes beat up Fire, but they still love each other. Wet also teases Fire about his crush on Pencil. Headache Wet teases Headache like he does with Fire and he can also persuade him into doing things like beat up Fire. However, they do love each other. Headache is also jealous that Wet has a motorcycle and he doesn't. Puff Puff annoys Wet a lot and he teases her, but they do love each other, although Wet does stuff like steal her diary. Friends Tamalex Tamalex and Wet dated for a short time to see if Headache would get jealous. This happened in the summer before the current timeline/school year and a short time at the beginning of the year. When Alemara met Wet, she was jealous that he was dating her sister, but they soon broke up, realising that they shouldn't date if they're only doing it to hurt someone and not out of love. They are now currently friends, and Wet often teases Headache and Tamalex about their love lives. Tamalex also teases Alemara about Wet. Pencil Wet also helped guide Pencil through her life at Middle School and she sees him like a brother too. Wet and Pencil are also both immature and funny, although Wet is more flirty while Pencil is just weird. However they do get along well. Also, after Pencil gave Alemara her nickname (Allie), he made a personal varition 'Allie-gator', which he calls Alemara. Axel Wet and Axel's personalities clash maturity-wise, and Wet finds Axel boring while Axel finds Wet a troublemaker. However, they are close friends. Mac Mac and Wet seem to be close friends, although they don't interact much. Lolly Wet is also Lolly's friend and fellow Fun Pack member. They don't interact much but they are friends. Love Interests Alemara Wet has a crush on Alemara and often flirts with her. Alemara, who like him too, flirts back, although if Wet has enough charm, she turns super shy. Alemara also secretly worries that Wet is only flirting because of his personality, although she is very good at hiding that fear. Wet also fears that Alemara is only playing along with the flirting and doesn't actually like him, although he, too, is very good at hiding it. They often flirt by hugging, winking, and smiling, although they don't have enough courage to directly tell their feelings to each other. Alemara also thinks Wet is the coolest and cutest boy ever, and finds him fun to hang around. Category:Fun Pack Friends characters